A recently developed microcomputer provides a controller with a programming function. For example, a programable temperature controller provided with a microcomputer has, in addition to a conventional temperature controlling function, a programable function such that the temperature of an object to be controlled can be controlled on a time basis in accordance with a previously programmed temperature control pattern. Since the programable controller, however, can store only one kind of control cycle, a plurality of different control cycles cannot be set in the controller, so that whenever a different control cycle is to be executed after execution of a previous control cycle a new series of control steps must be newly set in the controller which is a troublesome operation.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a programable controller adapted to store a plurality of control patterns combinable with one another to form a complicated control pattern.
It is another object of this invention to provide a programable controller in which it is easy to preset desired control programs with simple operations.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a programable controller comprising storage means including a plurality of bank storage areas each for storing bank data having a series of control steps which are executed and a link storage area for storing link data designating a combination of the bank storage areas for actual execution. The programable controller of the present invention also includes input means for entering the bank data and the link data into the storage means, and sensing means for sensing measured data from an object to be controlled. It also includes output means for powering the object, and control means for controlling the output means based on the sensed measured data generated from the sensing means so that the object may be controlled in accordance with the bank data and the link data. Thus, the programable controller of this invention may store a plurality of control patterns associated with the link data, so that it is not necesssary to set control data prior to each execution of different control patterns. Moreover, since any desired combination among the stored control patterns are available for control, a higher level or complicated control pattern can be constructed. Thus, the controller may be easily and flexibly used.
Other objects as well as the numerous advantages of the programable controller according to this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, in which: